1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of specialized containers in general, and in particular to a container that will both store and drain moisturizer from washed salad components.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,605,433; 3,710,589; 4,351,164; 4,520,633, and 5,345,784, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse storage containers having a separate fluid compartment.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical container that will provide storage, as well as a segregated drainage compartment for freshly washed salad components such as leafy vegetables, celery, tomatoes and the like.
As most people are aware, it is always advisable to wash pesticides and dirt from the surface of salad mixings for obvious health reasons. However, the washing process also deposits a significant amount of moisture on the salad ingredients which will invariably dilute the salad dressing unless the salad ingredients are properly drained or subjected to other drying processes such as spinning, or patting dry with paper towels.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved type of storage container for salad ingredients that will allow the freshly washed ingredients to be simultaneously drained and air dried in a chilled environment to keep the ingredients fresh and crisp up until the time that they are mixed in a salad, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.